do not lose hope
by neko-chan0423
Summary: [cambio en el titulo solo en ingles]rico esta enamorado de su lider arisco, pero skipper quiere a marlene, cuando esta solo lo ve como un amigo/POV rico/ YAOI skico


Nota 0w0: mi primera historia de esta pareja, es un skico, no eh visto muchas, así que decidí escribir una, en una parte rico habla bien, también se me olvido decir que no me salio muy bien las personalidades de los pinguinos, espero les guste y también escuchaba esta canción mientras escribía el fic pero como no pude poner el enlace en el fic porque aparecía incompleto pongan en youtube "la canción mas triste del mundo (secrag)" la imagen del vídeo es de una mujer con un vestido rojo tocando el violín.

Desclein: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darrel.

Advertencia: aamm no sé, mi ortografía, creo, cursilerias, muchas cursilerias.

* * *

POV rico

Todos estábamos en el bunker como cualquier otro día, kowalski estaba en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe que, private estaba viendo la tele y skipper estaba mirando por el periscopio, ¿eh? ¡Aún sigue ahí!, ya lleva mas de una hora pegado en el periscopio, ¿Qué tanto mira?

-_¿Qué miras skipper?_-le pregunte mientras vi cómo se sobresaltaba y después despegaba los ojos del periscopio para verme.

-nada, soldado-respondió para subir el binocular.

Fruncí el ceño, yo sabía que ese "_nada_" era Marlene, y eso me enojaba, ¿Por qué? La razón es que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado por skipper, estoy al tanto de que ambos somos machos y que no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo, antes de que me diera cuenta ya amaba a skipper, pero lo eh guardado en secreto, no se lo eh dicho ni a private que lo considero como un hermano, ni a perky, a nadie.

-Marlene-masculle entre dientes.

-eh?, ¿qué te hace pensar que la miraba?-pregunta nervioso desviando la mirada.

Esa era prueba suficiente, aunque actué como un loco no lo estoy del todo, además se cuándo me dicen una mentira gracias a mi tío que me enseño como.

-_skipper, olvídala_-le repetí, es la doceava vez que se lo digo, y es que Marlene solo lo ve como un amigo.

-¡no!-respondió rotundamente.

Baje la mirada, y es que por más que le dijera que tenía que olvidarla, no lo hacía y lo entiendo, aunque odie admitirlo, lo entiendo, yo estaría igual que él, pero ella no lo quiere en su lugar quiere a ese lémur con complejo de rey, lo cual no entiendo, como esa nutria no pudo fijarse en lo grandioso que es skipper, esta ciega, si debe de estarlo, porque skipper es apuesto, único, alguien que fue capaz de hacerme saber lo que realmente es el amor, ¡pero él no se fija en mí!, y tampoco sé cómo captar su atención, algunas veces he intentado declararme pero me invade el miedo a ser rechazado y que me odie, incluso hubo una noche en la que Salí del bunker para llorar por mi idiotez, porque eso soy un idiota psicópata, pero más un idiota, que no sabe cómo captar la atención de su amor.

-¿rico?-escucho la voz de skipper y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, y rápidamente me seco las lágrimas-¿estás bien?-me pregunta pero no le hago caso, ¿Qué?! Por más que me limpio siguen saliendo, pero ¿porque lloro? A sí, es porque mi amor no es correspondido en muchos aspectos.

De reojo mire a private que me miraba igual de preocupado, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, así que subí las escaleras rápidamente.

-RICO-escuche gritar a skipper, pero yo ya había salido del bunker.

Me deslice sin saber a dónde, ya que trataba de limpiarme las lágrimas, ¡demonios, odio llorar!, eso demuestra debilidad, y odio eso, una vez que Salí del zoológico comencé a caminar.

Skipper ha de estar enojado conmigo, tiene sus razones también, private a de estar muy preocupado también, y estas lágrimas, siguen fluyendo, al menos nadie me ve.

-auch-me queje y es que tropecé con una piedra y di contra el piso, entonces caí en cuenta que ya estaba en el parque, me quede acostado de pansa deprimido, mis mejillas seguían húmedas, y seguía llorando, y ¿ahora qué hago?, ya ni siquiera puedo ver a skipper a los ojos, si tan solo, alguien, un dios, un espíritu, alguien me diera una oportunidad con él, sería feliz, pero creo que eso es imposible.

Ya que no puedo ni decirle tres simples palabras.

-te amo, skipper-esas tres palabras tan simples pero que guardan un gran significado.

Suspire cerrando los ojos para después sentarme en el pasto, mire el cielo, esta nublado, parece que los "espíritus del cielo" están tristes igual que yo o están tristes porque yo lo estoy.

-rico-esa voz es inconfundible, mire de reojo, ¡es el!, que hace aquí, no habrá escuchado lo que dije, espero que no.

Rápidamente me seco las lágrimas que habían parado de salir.

-es cierto lo que dijiste-di un respingo, ¿lo que dije? Entonces si me escucho, oh no, ahora que hago, escucho sus pasos, se está acercando, ¡¿qué hago?! Espíritus del cielo ¡Ayúdenme!

-rico, responde-aunque su voz sonara firme, logre detectar un tono suave.

Solo me limite a mover la cabeza en afirmación, siento como mis mejillas queman, me pregunto si se notara el sonrojo.

-…-no dijo nada, que estará pensando, ¿ahora qué hago?, esa pregunta ya me está molestando.

Tengo que hablar, aunque no sé muy bien que decir, tome aire y me dispuse a hablar.

-skipper-lo llamo encarándolo, se ve nervioso.

-y-yo, t-te amo, sé que está mal pero no lo pude evitar-hablo, mi voz es clara, sin los gruñidos que suelo hacer.

-d-desde la primera vez que te vi, y desde entonces lo he guardado en secreto…-seguí hablando, tartamudeando un poco, hay que vergüenza.

-rico-me llama pero lo detuve dando a entender que me dejara continuar.

-n-no te pido nada, s-sé que mi amor no es co-rres-pondió, solo quería que lo supieras-proseguí, pero volví a sentir ese nudo en mi garganta.

-rico, yo, no sé qué decir aam-lo oí balbucear, cerré los ojos y suspire resignado.

-no importa, sabía que me ibas a rechazar-solté, agachando la cabeza.

-¡no! No es eso, es que, yo por ti, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte, y ash no me hagas decirlo-tartamudeaba, me sorprendí y lo mire estaba todo rojo y fingiendo seriedad.

-dilo-le dije sin importarme que se molestara.

-siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como private le diría, siento mariposas en el estómago-respondió aun sonrojado y fingiendo seriedad, eso hizo que me sorprendiera aun mas y me sonrojara.

-pero, y Marlene?-pregunte mientras me paraba.

-creo que nunca la quise, porque jamás sentí esto con ella-respondió aun sonrojado pero con una gran confianza en sus palabras.

-entonces…-dije acercándome, espero que esto no sea un sueño, ¿en serio está pasando?, la alegría que siente mi corazón es tan grande que hasta quiero llorar, hay no, sueno como una niña.

-si…yo también te amo, rico-confeso, ¡se confesó mirándome a los ojos!, no aguante y salieron las lágrimas, corrí a abrazarlo, y le di un beso en la mejilla, reía sin importar los regaños que me daba por esa acción.

.

.

.

Y despertó, pero en vez de estar en el parque estaba en su litera, y en vez de deprimirme, sonrió, ya que soñó con un gran recuerdo, aquel día en que su amor fue correspondió y lloro como una niñita, se dio la vuelta para ver a su líder tomando su café de las mañanas.

-_ amor, ¿qué crees?_-lo llamo captando su atención.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto dejando la taza en la mesa.

-_soñé algo sumamente hermoso_-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-conmigo-dijo de forma burlona mirando la taza con un suave sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-si-asintió saltando de su litera viendo cómo se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿y qué más?-pregunto tartamudeando un poco al principio, private y kowalski aun dormían.

-soñé con el momento que me confesé- respondió dándole un beso.

lo aparto cuando oyeron un quejido por parte de los dos que aun dormían, apenas despertaban, y aunque ya sabían de lo suyo, a skipper no le gusta mostrar mucho afecto en las mañanas.

-skipper?-llamo private soñoliento.

-porque no sonó la alarma-pregunto confundido el más alto saltando para ver si estaba mal el despertador.

-hoy es día de descanso, así que la apague-respondió mientras los tres sonreían.

Día de descanso, eso significa que se mostraría más afectuoso, siempre son así los días de descanso, por eso rico los adora mas que nunca.

FIN.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, mal final ¿verdad? Lo siento es que no se me ocurrió otro, dejen un review si les gusto, porfis.

Thanks por leer n_n

Adiochito 0w0/


End file.
